


Play Your Cards Right

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Responce to a Challenge called 13th Floor, by ilovetherockbandsworld.Jensen and JAred get trapped in an elevator for a few hours. keywords: first time, denial, a little bit of angst..... and my own spin on it :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** So I read this chalenge and I thought it would be interesting. the thing is, I have this story called 'Struggle for words' and I don't know why, but I'm stuck on it and can't get any further, so I'm putting that on the back burner for now and moving on to new pastures, so here it is.

  
Author's notes: first chappie, always exiting :D  


* * *

Chapter 1: 

 

 

Jensen got out of the car and thanked the driver “come on, man” Jared complained as he grabbed their luggage.

 

Jensen smiled at his friend and held up his hand “relax, Jay” he said “we got time” and he slipped the cabbie a bill.

 

He reached out and took his bag from Jared “let's go check in” Jared said “I need to get some shut eye”.

 

The two men walked over to the front desk of the hotel and Jared smiled sweetly at the clerk “Ackles and Padalecki checking in” he said and handed her his ID.

 

she looked at the ID and smiled “welcome to the Hilton Mr Padalecki” she said “let me get the room keys”.

 

Jensen stood by as Jared checked them in and made sure their rooms were right next to each other “thank you” Jared said as he took the keys and smiled at the woman.

 

They walked over to the elevators and Jared pressed the button “we're on the 13th floor” he said as they waited for the elevator.

 

Jensen chuckled “good thing we're not superstitious” he said and grabbed his bags when the elevator opened it's doors.

 

The two men stepped in and Jared pressed the button for the 13th floor “I hate elevators” he said as the doors closed.

 

A snort came from the other man “what have they ever done to you?” he asked as he but his bag down “just be glad we don't have to walk up all those stairs”.

 

The tall man nodded his head “I know” he agreed “but they still bug me... you ever seen resident evil... the first one?”.

 

Jensen nodded his head “yeah... the one with Michelle Rodriguez, right?” and he smirked “she is hot”.

 

Suddenly the elevator made a squeaking sound and it slowed down “what the fuck was that” Jared said as he leaned against the wall, his eyes wide as the elevator made more strange noises.

 

“I don't know” Jensen replied, the elevator creaked and groaned and came to a full stop somewhere between the 10th and the 11th floor.

 

“Fuck” Jared hissed as the light went off and the small emergency light clicked on “what the hell is happening?”.

 

Jensen reached for the emergency phone and dialled the front desk “yes, hello... we're trapped in one of the... oh, you already know” and he rolled his eyes “well then get us out of here”.

 

There was some chatter on the other end and Jared watched with interest as Jensen's head went red with agitation “can't you speed it up?” he asked.

 

More chatter on the other end of the line, a grunted “fine” from Jensen before the man slapped the horn back in the cradle.

 

“We're stuck” Jensen said as he turned around to face Jared “they need to call in help and it's gonna take them a few hours, hear me? Hours! To get us out”.

 

He paced the small cell and eventually sat down on his bag “I think I'm coming around to your way of thinking” he told Jared “I hate elevators”.

 

A chuckled from the other man “at least you're in good company” he said as he sat down on the floor.

 

Jensen stood up and moved over to sit beside Jared “you're the one who's in luck” he said “not every day you get to spend in an elevator with a man as hot as me”.

 

They chuckled and settled down with their backs against the wooden panel of the elevator “I got some water in my bag” Jared said and pulled out said water “and I got candy in my duffel, so we won't starve to death”.

 

Jensen turned his head towards Jared and smirked “really Jay” he teased “I don't think we'll starve from a few hours in an elevator”.

 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Jensen spoke up “I broke up with Danneel” and he lifted his head “now seemed a good time to tell, you know” and he smiled softly.

 

“We just weren't right for each other” he explained “though she was a great girl... we didn't have that... connection, you know”.

 

The younger man nodded his head “I know exactly what you mean” he said “and you should always be with someone who you have that connection with”.

 

They stared at the floor for a few moments and Jensen chuckled “maybe the elevator is haunted” he joked “and now we have to find the remains, a string of hair in the carpet”.

 

Jared snorted and bumped their shoulders together “idiot” he said warmly “only you would think of the most idiotic thing to say in a situation like this”.

 

Jensen shook his head “just trying to lighten it up, you know” he said and reached for the bottle of water to take a small sip “we better not drink to much” Jared warned “or we'll pee our pants”.

 

Water spurted from Jensen's mouth as he nearly choked on it “fuck, Jay” he said coughing “where the fuck did that come from”.

 

He felt Jared's hand on his back, patting him to loosed the water in his lungs “jeez” he said “didn't mean to kill you, just trying to lighten up the situation”.

 

Jensen stopped coughing and he cleared his throat “just make sure that next time I don't have any kind of fluid in my mouth, ok”.

 

Jared fumbled with the zipper of his coat “can I ask you a question?” and he looked at Jensen from underneath his bangs.

 

The older man nodded his head “sure” he said “just keep it in the boundaries, ok” and he chuckled “no asking me shit like what kind of kinks turn me on”.

 

Jared shook his head “would we be friends if we hadn't been on Supernatural?”.

 

Jensen was surprised by the question and he looked at his friend “that's... I don't know Jay” he said “I mean, the reason we met was because of the show, if that hadn't happened.... I don't know if we had ever met and if we had clicked the way we do”.

 

“Are we going to be friends when it's over?” Jared asked “I mean, I want us to still be friends when this is all over, because I like you, you know... not to sound all emo or some shit”.

 

A chuckled came from the older man and he grasped Jared's shoulder “dude” he said “I can't tell you if we would have become friends if we hadn't met the way we did, but I can assure you, that there is no way you can get rid of me now”.

 

Jared punched the older man in the leg “good” he said “cause the dogs are kind of fond of you, you know”.

 

They sat in silence for another moment, they talked so much that sometimes they had nothing to talk about, and they didn't mind spending time in a comfortable silence.

 

The light of the emergency bulb was faint and cast the space in an eerie glow, they could see each other but the light was dim and details were lost to the darkness cast by shadows.

 

It was heating up in the elevator and Jensen took off his leather jacket “feels like a damn sauna in here” he complained as he tugged his shirt out of the waistband of his jeans.

 

Jared followed his example and pulled off his coat and vest “I guess since the doors can't open to ventilate the room, it get's a little warm in here”.

 

They settled back dawn against the wall “I have a deck of cards in my duffel” Jared said all of a sudden “we could play a game”.

 

He reached into his bag and rummaged around for the cards, Jensen's brow lifted when a bottle of lube fell from the bag but he opted to keep his mouth shut.

 

Jared flushed and stuffed the bottle back into the bag, pretending it had never happened and he shuffled the deck of cards “what game?” he asked the older man.

 

Jensen thought about it for a moment and smiled “Texas hold 'em” he said smiling “what else should two boys from Texas play”.

 

Jared divided the cards and they used the space on the floor between them as the table, they played for a while and then Jensen smirked “we could make this more interesting” he said and winked at the younger man.

 

Jared frowned and looked up “and what do you suggest we do to make this more interesting?” he asked as he pulled another card from the deck.

 

Jensen looked at his cards “whoever wins get's to ask the loser a question..... nothing is to crazy”.

 

The young man smirked “you sure you wanna do that, old man” he teased “because I bet I can pull some interesting details from that pervy little brain of yours”


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: they play a little game :D. also, I got a note from the issuer of the challenge telling me they like the story :D, and that just made my day so thanks :D  


* * *

Chapter 2:

 

 

They had been playing for a few minutes and Jensen smirked, knowing he was going to win, his hand was to good.

 

“Never play poker or anything for real, ok” Jared said with a smile on his face “because you have the worst poker-face I have ever seen”.

 

A grumble from the older man had Jared smiling wider “shut up” Jensen teased “you're the one who suggested we play cards, I can't help it that I'm a shitty liar”.

 

They played their hands and as Jensen had suspected he won the first game, his eyes turned mischievous and he rubbed his hands together “well Padalecki” he said “seems like I get the first question”.

 

Jared laughed and leaned back against the wall “go ahead, Mr Obvious” he joked “ask your questions..... at your own risk”.

 

He thought for a moment and then a smirk crossed his face “ok” Jensen said “fist question” and he paused a bit for dramatic purposes “isn't it very uncomfortable to fuck a girl who's at least two feet smaller than you?”.

 

Jared nearly choked on his own tongue and he coughed to get the saliva out of his airways “pardon?” he choked out.

 

Jensen chuckled “seriously man” he said “how the hell does that work, I mean, if you're in between her legs her head would be at your stomach, she's that short”.

 

The younger man laughed and leaned back “she likes to ride me” and yeah, Jensen hadn't expected the flash of pornographic images that ran through his mind, especially since it was him that was riding Jared.

 

He shook his head and wrote it off to the confined space and the heat inside the elevator, there was no way he would be thinking that if it was under normal circumstances.

 

Jensen cleared his throat and shuffled the card “well, thank you for that vivid image” he said in a teasing tone “next game”.

 

He shuffled some more and divided the cards between them “ready to get your ass kicked again, boy” he joked and he lined up his own cards.

 

This game took a bit longer and Jensen didn't have such a good hand this time, which resulted in Jared winning the game.

 

“Crap” Jensen cursed “ok, you hit me with your best shot” and he sent a mock defiant glare in Jared's direction.

 

The younger man had to think about it for a moment, he wanted to come up with the right question, one that would get him somewhere.

 

He wrecked his brain for the question to ask and then he went a bit more serious “can they be personal questions?” he asked the older man.

 

Confusion slipped across Jensen's face and he nodded slowly “sure” he said “no one here but us to hear it”.

 

Jared chewed his lip for a moment “why did you break it off with Danneel?” he asked and leaned back against the wall next to Jensen.

 

The older man leaned back as well and they were touching from shoulder to knee “you really want to know?” he asked.

 

Jared nodded and Jensen smiled softly “ok” he said “me and Danneel.... we just didn't have what I was looking for in a relationship, you know. She and I, we had some great times but I want to be best friends with my partner, as well as have good sex and chemistry”.

 

There was a pause for a moment before he proceeded “Danneel was nice but we didn't have a lot in common, I want someone I can watch games with, someone that understands what I'm talking about, you know”.

 

The younger man nodded and smiled “I see where you're coming from” he said “that's what I want in a relationship too”.

 

Jensen smiled “I guess you've found that with Genevieve, then?” he asked as he reached for the water bottle next to Jared.

 

He missed the frown that passed across the younger man's face as he took a swig from the bottle “yeah, sure” Jared replied.

 

“That's nice” Jensen said and squeezed Jared's knee “it's good to have a relationship that's founded on more that just lust and chemistry... there should be comfort and ease also”.

 

Jared shuffled the cards again “wanna go for another game?” he asked “I mean, seems like we're going to be stuck here for a little while longer”.

 

There was a nod from the other man and Jared divided the cards again “I'm glad I got stuck with you” he said “I don't think I would have endured it if it were anyone else”.

 

Jensen chuckled and slung his arm around Jared's neck “me too, man” he said “hmmm, besides Scarlett Johansson, maybe.... I could find something interesting to do with her besides talking”.

 

The younger man snorted and poked Jensen in the side with his elbow “you're such an ass” he said as he lined his cards “you better be nice and appreciative of me, I might become nasty with the next questions”.

 

Suddenly there was a shrill sound of the phone in the elevator and Jensen moved to pick it up “yeah” he said.

 

There was some chatter on the other end and annoyed sighs from the man in the elevator “thank you for telling us that wonderful news... not” and he hung up the phone.

 

“What?” Jared wanted to know “tell me what the hell they just said that made you go all pissy and shit?”.

 

Jensen turned around and sat back down next to Jared “well it seems that help is not on the way, the dank crew got stuck in the fucking traffic” there was a large sigh “they said it's going to take them at least two more hours to get here, with the speed at which they're moving... and then another couple of hours to get this damn elevator fixed”.

 

Now the elevator held two annoyed and tired men “next time” Jared said as he grabbed his cards “we are so taking the stairs”.

 

Jensen thought about that for a moment and then shook his head “nope, no offence man” he said “but I don't have the will nor the energy to walk up 13 flights of stairs with a damn suitcase on my back”.

 

“Hm” Jared noted “you might have a point there” and he reached for the deck of cards while they played.

 

Jensen chuckled and slapped Jared's hard stomach “shut up, you ass” he said “you have the best physical condition out of both of us” and he raised his brow “you know what, we will take the stairs next time” a wink at Jared “I'll piggyback on you”.

 

Jared snorted and threw a card back on the floor “I don't think so, buddy” he said as he gazed at his cards, determined to win again “you can just get your ass stuck in an elevator for a couple of hours”.

 

“You can go all superman on me, and rescue me” Jensen teased “use those bulging muscles for something else then impressing the girls”.

 

A choked sound came from Jared “bulging muscles?” he said “dude, that was the gayest thing you have ever said”.

 

Jensen laughed and placed his cards on the floor, he scooted closer to Jared and grabbed the younger man around the waist, placing his head on Jared's chest and fluttering his lashes “oh, my big, strong hero” he said in a high pitched tone.

 

He batted his eyelashes at Jared and pursed his lips “how can I be afraid when I have such a manly man looking after me” he continued “you're my superman”.

 

Jared burst into a fir of laughter and pushed Jensen off good naturedly “freak” he said lovingly to his best friend “you are a first class freak”.

 

Jensen nodded his head smugly “everything I do is first class” he said as he took his cards from the floor “especially play cards” he said as he slammed his hand down and showed Jared the winning cards of the game “next question, ass wipe”.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: things get a bit tense  


* * *

Chapter 3:

 

 

They had been in the elevator for close to three hours and they were getting fed up with it “this is fucking boring” Jared said as he threw the cards onto the floor.

 

Jensen chuckled and grabbed the fallen cards and stuffed them back into the deck “that's because you keep losing” he teased as he shuffled the cards again “it's my turn to ask a question”.

 

The younger man leaned his head against the wall and sighed “fire away, oh great one” he joked as he took sip from the bottle of water.

 

The bottle was a third empty since they hadn't been drinking all that much, because Jared had made a valid point when he had pointed out that they couldn't go to the bathroom.

 

“Ok” Jensen smiled and placed the cards between his leg, they were pressed up close together, working together for four years pretty much wiped away any sense of personal space and they were comfortable enough with each other.

 

“So, when you grabbed the cards from your bag....” and he paused for a moment “why in the world do you carry lube with you?”.

 

Jared sputtered for a moment and a blush appeared on his face “what kind of a question is that” he asked as he avoided Jensen's eyes.

 

The older man smirked “come on, Jay” he teased “we agreed we could ask anything... and this has caught my attention, hard not to when you practically threw a bottle of KY in my lap” and he winked at the other man.

 

It was obvious that Jared was a bit embarrassed but Jensen wasn't going to let up, he was really curious as to why Jared carried a bottle of lube with him.

 

“It.... I use it for jerking off, ok” he huffed “it feels better when it's.... slick” and he swallowed “something wrong with that?”.

 

Jensen shook his head “no” he said smiling “of coarse not, I didn't realise you had.... sensitive skin” and he chuckled “whatever flats your boat Jay”.

 

The blush got worse and Jared ducked his head “I don't wanna play anymore” he huffed and Jensen chuckled “aww, wittle Jawed is embawassed” he teased.

 

“Fuck” he cursed and lifted his shirt to get some cool air against his skin “it's getting fucking hot in here, don't you think, Jay?”.

 

Jared nodded his head and looked up, the blush gone and a frown on his face “yeah” he said “what's up with that, don't they have climate control in these things”.

 

A chuckle came from his side and Jensen sputtered “this is not your car, Jay” he teased “this elevator probably doesn't have the latest updates that your ride has”.

 

Jensen sighed and placed his head on Jared's shoulder “Jay” he whined “I'm fucking hot and bored.... not a good combination”.

 

Jared looked down at his friend and laughed “such a pussy” he teased and pulled on a strand of Jensen's hair.

 

The older man looked up and they both stilled as they looked into each others eyes, their lips a mere inch apart and their breath mingling on their lips.

 

It was unbearably hot all of a sudden, hotter than a few moments ago when they had been complaining of the heat.

 

Jensen could feel Jared's breath on his face, smelled the sweet candy on his friends breath and saw Jared's eyes darken for a few moments.

 

They didn't know who made the first move, but Jensen tilted his head up as Jared leaned down those crucial few millimetres and their mouths touched together.

 

Jared felt a spark of electricity shot through him when Jensen's lips moved over his and then he followed the older man's lean and opened his mouth.

 

Jensen tentatively moved his tongue out only to be met by Jared's curious one, the second their tongues touched Jensen shot back and moved to the other side of the elevator “what the hell was that?” he exclaimed.

 

“What the hell was that?” his breath was coming fast and his chest was heaving, the tingling on his tongue wouldn't stop and maybe that was the thing that pissed him off most, the fact that he liked it and wanted it again.

 

Jared's eyes were wide and he was pressed up again's the other side of the elevator “it was nothing” he said “it's the heat and the close confinements getting to us”.

 

Jensen liked that explanation “you know what” and he moved back closer to Jared “you're right, neither of us is gay.... it was just a fluke”.

 

They leaned back against the wall and tried to forget about what had just happened, it was just a fluke, heat and close confinement, Jared was right.

 

“we need to get out of this elevator” Jensen said “I mean, we're starting to act crazy, man” and he chuckled “I mean, come on, kissing, that's not normal” and he tried to play it off.

 

The truth was that this hadn't been the first time that he had thought about Jared in such a manner, the first time had been after the Hell House scene, but he figured that was just because he was objectively admiring the younger man's physique.

 

If that was the only time such a thing had happened he wouldn't be worried, but these feelings weren't new to him, he had been thinking about Jared more often in the past few years and months.

 

Danneel even said it was one of the reasons they had to split, because she felt like sometimes Jensen would talk about Jared more than he would talk about her.

 

He just thought it was normal, he lived with the guy, worked with him and nearly spent all the time he had with his friend, to him it was second nature to either talk to, or about Jared.

 

But he wasn't gay, not because his parents wouldn't accept or because he had an issue with gay, but just because he wasn't.

 

He liked girls, liked to sleep with them liked their company, sure he liked Jared's company to, but Jared was a guy, it was different.

 

He didn't know what was going through the younger man's mind at the moment but he figured it was about the same, Jared wasn't gay either, hell he had a girlfriend.

 

A very hot girlfriend.... that was a lie, Jensen didn't think she was hot, she was all wrong for Jared.

 

Genevieve was to short to tiny to be a good fit for the huge man, she had a strange looking mouth that had trouble pronouncing the words in a correct manner and every time she spoke it sent chills down Jensen's spine.

 

Jensen thought that Jared had ended it with Sandy to be with Gen, because Sandy he had liked, Sandy was sweet and kind and she knew how to talk, even though her voice came over a bit childish sometimes, it was a part of her charm.

 

He didn't want to think about the fact that he started to like her even more after she and Jared had broken it off, she called him sometimes to ask how they were doing and how the show was going.

 

“There's something I need to tell you” Jared said softly as he turned his head towards Jensen “something that might piss you off a bit, because I didn't tell you sooner”.

 

Jensen frowned and raised a brow “a particular reason why you didn't tell me this thing sooner?” he asked as he moved to sit back next to Jared, pressing their shoulders together.

 

There was no need to avoid Jared, they were adult men who just had a fluke, no need to go all spazzy about it.

 

“Because.... I don't know, I guess I wanted to deal with it first, on my own, you know” he said and he ran a hand through his long locks.

 

Jensen liked Jared's hair, liked the way it fell in his eyes when he just washed it and the hair people hadn't stuffed it full of gel yet, it looked soft and silky, but he wasn't saying that because he liked Jared, it was just an observation.

 

“I uhm” Jared started and he took a deep breath “me and Gen, we... broke up about a month ago” he confessed “and.... I guess I thought you should know”.

 

Jensen frowned “why?” he asked “I mean, not that I...... why did you guys broke up?”.

 

The younger man's head lifted and a small smile stretched his lips “because there wasn't that connection between us” he replied “the sex was good.... but besides that.... we didn't have that much in common I guess”.

 

Jensen didn't know how to react to this tid bit of info, didn't know what to say to Jared, because if he thought the way he did about Jared while Jared had a girlfriend, it was just a fluke, but for some reason the kiss meant a whole different thing right now.

 

He was single and so was Jared and they had just kissed, a fraction of a second, but a kiss was a kiss, and now he didn't know what to think of it.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: ok, so I'm moving this story a bit up, because you can only have two hot men in an elevator for so long before they start to do naughty things :P.  


* * *

Chapter 4:

 

 

They were both getting rather antsy as time ticked by and there was no end in sight for their little stay in the small box.

 

“This is taking to damn long” Jensen complained as he banged his head against the wall “we should have been out of here hours ago”.

 

The heat was rising in the elevator and they were both getting a little irritated at being cooped up for so long.

 

Jared passed him the bottle of water and he took a small sip “god, I would kill for a shower right now” he said as he flapped the end of his shirt up and down “I smell fucking rank”.

 

“Nah” Jared replied “it's not that bad” and he took the bottle from Jensen “besides, it's not like I smell any better, you know”.

 

The older man chuckled and shook his head “right” he said and leaned back against the wall “but I still hope they hurry the fuck up and get us out of here”.

 

The hair at the nape of Jared's neck was beginning to get damp from the sweat, there was a slick sheen that covered his arms and neck and the thought of licking it off flashed through Jensen's head.

 

He had been to afraid to tell Jared the real reason for breaking up with Danneel, namely because he had been having these feelings for his best friend for the past few weeks.

 

They had been there for a long time, under the surface, but they had gotten so strong that he couldn't deny them anymore, and now he found out that Jared was single again..... it just opened up and array of options that he hadn't even dare to think about before.

 

Before he had always known that Jared was straight, it was obvious, what with Sandy and then Genevieve, but now he had neither of them and he just kissed Jensen, hell there was even some tongue involved.

 

It also didn't help that Jared looked amazing right now, flushed and sweaty was doing wonderful things for him and Jensen could feel a burn in the pit of his stomach.

 

“We could jerk off” Jared's voice sounded loud in the elevator “we have the lube”.

 

Jensen's head shot up, his eyes wide and gasped “I beg your pardon” he choked out as he tried to slip back into his composure.

 

Jared started laughing and slapped his knee “nothing, man” he said still gasping for air “I was just yanking your chain, you looked so damn serious”.

 

Jensen huffed a bit and slapped Jared's hand away “shut up, you moron” he said and he rested back against the wall once more.

 

There wasn't really that much to do in the elevator, they were done playing cards and they didn't really have anything to talk about at the moment.

 

All they could basically do was sit there and stare at one another and it was driving them both up the wall.

 

Jensen got to his feet and started moving around a bit “man, my muscles are getting sore” he complained as he stretched his arms above his head.

 

The younger man got to his feet to and paced a bit “you know this is kind of” but Jared was cut off when suddenly the elevator moaned and dropped a few feet.

 

Jared cursed and fell into Jensen, pressing the older man's body against the metallic wall of the elevator “sorry” it came over the intercom “the guys are working on getting the elevator back on line, a few more hours guys”.

 

Now it was Jensen's turn to curse due to the combination of the elevator dropping, the guy telling them it would take even longer and the weight of Jared crushing him against the elevator.

 

Jared's hands were on Jensen's hip to steady the both of them and his face was hovering above Jensen's “I hate elevators” Jared said.

 

The older man stilled at the feel of Jared's hard body against his, the feel of those strong muscles pinning him against the wall “Jared” he said hesitantly.

 

That got the younger man's attention and Jared's head shot back so they were looking into each others eyes “I'm not gay” for some reason Jensen felt the need to express those feelings.

 

Jared let out a small huff “neither am I” he replied, but still he didn't move back or pull away from the other man “I have a girlfriend”.

 

Jensen frowned “I thought you broke up with her?” he asked as he tilted his head so he could look Jared in the eyes.

 

Jared frowned “oh, right” he said “I did” and Jensen couldn't keep a chuckle from bubbling up to the surface “you bump your head or something”.

 

Jared shook his head “it's the heat” he said “I can't think of this damn heat”.

 

There was a moment of silence, Jensen could feel Jared shift and without thinking about it he spread his legs so Jared could move between them “I'm not gay” he said again and he didn't know who he was trying to convince.

 

He felt Jared press in further and he didn't know what to do, if they were to take it to the next level they could screw up their friendship.

 

If it was due to the heat, the close proximity for such a long time or something else he couldn't say, but Jared lowered his head and brushed his lips across Jensen's.

 

The feather light touch shocked both men and they pulled back a few inches “Jared, I..” but Jensen didn't know the appropriate words to say in a situation like this.

 

Jared didn't seem to care and lowered his head again, not kissing Jensen but just lightly brushing their lips together, their breath ghosting across the others mouth and Jensen felt Jared's fingers dig into his hip while the other crept up to cradle the side of his face.

 

A thumb came to rest under Jensen's chin and pushed to tilt the older man's head up, hazel eyes searched green and then closed right before Jared leaned in again.

 

This time was different, Jensen felt the steady pressure of Jared's soft lips on his, felt them move against his, coaxing them to part.

 

Jensen's hands were still limp by his side but they slowly came to life and slipped up Jared's shoulders when the younger man tentatively licked Jensen's bottom lip.

 

He opened his mouth and gasped when he felt a slick tongue make their way into his mouth and started licking around his own tongue, duelling for control.

 

Jensen gladly gave it to Jared and he opened his mouth wider to let Jared do what he wanted, his hands were now buried in dark hair and pulled the younger man closer and closer until he felt that Jared couldn't get any closer even if they tried.

 

The elevator was filled with the slick sound of their mouths moving together, occasionally interrupted by a small sigh or soft moan when Jared would dig his fingers into Jensen's hips just that bit harder.

 

Or when Jensen's hands would tighten in Jared's hair and angle his head so he could take Jare's tongue in further, until he felt Like Jared was licking the back of his throat and he was fucking loving it.

 

Jared pulled back briefly and smiled lustfully down at the older man “good thing we're not gay” he muttered before he licked back into the wet heat of Jensen's mouth and sucked that delicious tongue into his mouth.

 

Jensen's head was spinning in place with Jared's kisses, the feel of that very male body against him was doing things to him that he wasn't used to, things of on the one had, he couldn't wait to get used to, while on the other he never wanted to get used to.

 

He slipped his hands down and under Jared's shirt, palming the soft and sweaty skin of Jared's back while he lifted a leg and wrapped it around Jared's waist.

 

He didn't know what possessed him to pull such a girlish move but once he had done it he was glad he had because Jared was even closer now than he had been before and he could feel every ridge and bulge in Jared's body.

 

“Liar” Jared muttered and grabbed the knee of the leg Jensen had wrapped around him “you might not be gay.... but tell me.. you're not all that straight either”.

 

Jensen didn't know how to answer that, if he did then there would be no going back, but if he didn't he was afraid that Jared would stop what he was doing and he didn't know what scared him more.

 

“Jared...” Jensen pleaded and he tilted his head to Jared and parted his lips slightly, he just wanted that mouth back on his, he didn't want to talk about bi or straight, he didn't want to talk period, he just wanted Jared to kiss him until his legs gave out.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: guess who's back :P .... no excuses, no explanation.... just let the porn commence!  


* * *

Chapter 5:

 

 

It was fucking hot in the elevator and it kept getting hotter as the hours added up, but Jensen thought that most of the heat was because Jared was pressed flush against him.

 

It was a strange sensation, he wasn't a small guy by any means, but here, in this elevator with Jared pressed up against him like this, huge hands on his ass while he hiked their erections together through denim fabric, Jensen felt small.

 

Their shirts had come off and Jensen revelled in the feeling of Jared's warm and sweaty skin against his won, feeling Jared's hands against his flushed skin as they ate at each others mouths “Jared” he pleaded as he pushed his hips up “fuck, Jared”.

 

The younger man pulled back from Jensen's mouth and licked at the bruised bottom lip “I'm getting there baby, I'm getting there” he soothed Jensen and he dropped his hands to the older man's belt.

 

Jensen didn't really know how they went from denial to 'baby' and fucking but he couldn't really say that he minded the endearment, fuck, Jared could call him anything he wanted as long as he kept doing that wonderful thing with his tongue.

 

He felt Jared remove his belt and flick the top button of his jeans and pull down the zipper before sliding one of those large hands inside to cup his erection.

 

Jensen hissed and bucked up in Jared's touch “Jared.... Jared, what the hell are we doing?” he asked feverishly “I mean.... we're straight, right?” but his voice was small and unsure as he asked the question.

 

Jared chuckled and sucked bruising kisses into the side of Jensen's neck “I've been wanting to do this for a long time.... I just never thought there was even the slightest chance”.

 

Green eyes flew open and caught hazel “really?” he asked the younger man as he tried to keep his breathing in check “you've wanted this?” and he saw Jared nod his head.

 

There was a moment of confusion in Jensen's head, like they shouldn't because they worked together and he didn't want to fuck up their friendship by a casual fuck and he voiced his concerns to Jared.

 

It was like Jared had done a one eighty, he went from meek, sweet guy to dominant and confident guy in .3 seconds flat “this isn't going to be a casual fuck, Jen”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and his hands stilled in Jared's hair “it's not” he asked and Jared smirked “no” he said “if we do this...” and he paused for a moment “I want you, Jen, and I want all of you.... for a long time”.

 

The older man closed his eyes as he felt fingers close around his cock and start up a slow and teasing rhythm “if you want a one nighter, you need to tell me right now.... but I'm in this for keeps”.

 

“What happened to you freaking out?” Jensen asked “you were just as freaked out as me” he said and Jared smiled against the skin of Jensen's neck “I freaked because I figured I'd fucked up our friendship” he said “because I thought you'd guess within seconds.... that I wanted that kiss, more than anything”.

 

Jensen's head was swimming but through the haze, one thing was clear, Jared wanted him, wanted all of him as in a relationship and he smiled.

 

He didn't know whether he was gay but he was definitely bi and Jared was his best friend and he loved Jared.... and he didn't feel grossed out at all with Jared pressed against him like this.

 

“So” Jared asked “what do you say” and he pulled away for a moment, allowing Jensen to breathe and think.

 

Jensen looked at Jared, looked at hazel eyes and floppy brown hair, that smile that lit up and room and he felt a tingle in his stomach that wasn't just lust and the answer was obvious to him.

 

He smiled and tangled his hands in Jared's hair yo pull him close “I want everything, anything” he said steadily “want it all, with you”.

 

A grin split Jared's face and Jensen groaned when that talented tongue licked back into his mouth and then trailed kisses down his jaw and collarbone on a clear path down.

 

Jensen moaned when Jared sank to his knees and mouthed at his stomach “taste amazing” Jared muttered as he lowered Jensen's jeans and boxers “fucking pretty” he growled as he bared Jensen's cock.

 

A sputtered laugh came from the older man “dude” he said as his fingers twined in Jared's hair “did you just call my dick 'pretty'?”.

 

Jared chuckled “maybe” he said and he licked a stripe up Jensen's shaft, effectively shutting the older man up as he took the head of Jensen's leaking cock into his mouth, savouring the salty taste.

 

“Oh my god” Jensen moaned as his fingers tightened in Jared's hair “fuck” and he bucked into Jared's mouth, feeling the younger man's through stretch to accommodate his dick “fuck, fuck, fuck” he chanted.

 

Jared's head bobbed up and down on Jensen's cock, taking it all in, laving his tongue across the head and teasing the slit, feeling Jensen's knees shake.

 

“We should wait” Jared said “I don't want our first time to be in an elevator” and he brushed his nose through musky coarse hair, inhaling Jensen's scent.

 

There was an impatient noise from above “you fucking stop now and next time I have a prop gun in my hands I'll make sure it's filled with live ammo” Jensen said grunting “fuck knows how long we're gonna be stuck in this hell box...... I'm not a patient man, Padalecki”.

 

Jared chuckled and rose to his feet “pushy” he teased and licked at Jensen's mouth “I like that”.

 

Jared stepped away and bent over his bag “turn around” he said and held up the tube “and I'll show you the best use for this”.

 

The older man swallowed and did as he was told, his cheek resting against the wall of the elevator as Jared knelt behind him.

 

He yelped when he felt sharp teeth sink into the plump flesh of his ass and sighed when the sting was soothed with a hot tongue “fucking Christ, Jared” Jensen growled.

 

Jared smirked against the small of Jensen's back and uncapped the bottle of lube to squeeze some on his fingers, he used one hand to ease Jensen's ass cheeks apart and softy placed a slick finger against the pink hole.

 

A moan escaped his throat when he saw the tight ring clench and he smeared the lube around, applying pressure on the hole, to ease the tension.

 

“Fuck” Jared cursed “when I get you to a proper bed, I'm gonna spread that pretty little ass of yours and tongue fuck you until you come all over those expensive sheets you love so much”.

 

“Shit” Jensen exclaimed at Jared's words and he felt his dick twitch against his stomach “oh, my” when he felt a finger slowly but surely push it's way inside “Jared... Jay” he begged and pressed his ass back into the delicious burn.

 

Jared prepped the tight hole the best he could, moving his fingers in and out, adding more fingers and lube when he felt the tight ring ease up “I don't have a condom” and Jared cursed loudly.

 

Jensen twisted his head around “Danneel was my last.... we were both clean” he offered and watched Jared think “yeah... me and Gen.. we never, without condom”.

 

Jensen closed his eyes when Jared's fingers brushed his prostate and he pushed his ass back “then what the hell are you waiting for”.

 

“It's gonna get messy” Jared warned “I mean... there's gonna be come all over the place... mine, yours”.

 

Jensen frowned, he didn't really have any experience but he was pretty sure that the location of Jared's come would only be messy for him “what do you mean?” he asked “I can cover up, you know and you..... aren't you gonna shoot...” and he trailed off blushing.

 

Jared growled as he caught on to Jensen's thoughts, he did have a thing with a guy once before but that guy had never wanted to let Jared come in him, he said it was gross and Jared figured Jensen as a first timer wouldn't want that.

 

“You want me to come in you?” he asked and he licked the side of Jensen's neck, his fingers still deeply imbedded in before mentioned ass “fuck” and he crooked his fingers and watched Jensen arch off the wall and thrust down onto his fingers.

 

Jensen mewled when he felt those nimble fingers pull out and leave him empty and aching, waiting to be filled with Jared’s cock.

 

There was the snap of the bottle again and the slick sound of gel being squirted out “tell me to stop if it hurts too much” Jared insisted as he pressed the blunt head of his cock against Jensen’s hole “promise me”.

 

There was a soft grunt from Jensen and Jared sank his teeth into Jensen’s shoulder “can’t fucking wait to get in you” he growled and he licked at Jensen’s ear lobe “gonna feel so good, baby”.

 

Jensen hissed when he felt the burn in his ass when Jared started to push in “fuck” he cursed “go slow” he panted and he tried to relax the muscles in his ass.

 

Jared was on fire, the tight vice of Jensen’s ass gripping him was almost too much, the feeling of that slick little hole was pulling his brains t through his cock.

 

When he was fully sheathed inside Jensen’s ass he paused for a moment, allowing Jensen to adjust to the size of his cock “Jesus fucking Christ, Jay” Jensen breathed as he clawed at the wall “what the hell did you shove up my ass, like a fucking missile”.

 

There was a soft chuckle from the younger man “is that your way of saying you think I have a nice, big cock?” he asked and licked the side of Jensen’s neck.

 

Jensen growled “that’s my way of saying that it would have been nice to know that you were about to hove a ten foot pole up my hole”.

 

Jared burst into laughter and gripped Jensen’s hips tightly “wow” he gasped “you’re such a poet” and Jensen laughed with him.

 

When they came to their senses Jared pulled out and slowly thrust back in, making them both moan with the sensation “fuck” Jared muttered “tight ass” and Jensen chuckled “that’s kind of in it’s job description”.

 

Jared wrapped a hand around Jensen’s cock to make the man stop talking “are you seriously joking while my dick is buried up your ass?” Jared asked teasingly, loving how playful Jensen was being, how at ease he was, even though he just had a dick shoved up his ass.

 

Jared started moving and suddenly Jensen grew quiet and Jared nipped at Jensen’s neck “hmm, blessed silence” he teased as he tightened his fingers around Jensen’s dick “you ok?” he asked and smiled when the older man nodded.

 

They moved frantically and fast, working towards a common goal as hands roamed over bodies and mouths devoured each other, Jared not once taking his mouth of Jensen.

 

“Jared?” Jensen muttered “fuck, Jared, I’m gonna come” he hissed when he felt the pad of Jared’s thumb flick across the crow of his cock.

 

The younger man smiled smugly and sped up his pace, trying to his that spot inside of Jensen over and over again, wanting to see the shorter man come apart under him.

 

Jensen let out a hoarse cry and Jared had just enough time to over the head of Jensen’s cock with his hand, catching Jensen’s release.

 

Jensen felt like his knees were going to give out and he practically died when Jared brought his hand up and started licking Jensen’s come from his fingers until his hand was clean and Jensen let out a low whine.

 

Jared wasn’t going to be able to hold on and his thrust became erratic and frantic as he bucked into Jensen, then he felt Jensen squeeze his ass and he fell over the edge, shouting Jensen’s name as he shot his release into that tight crevice.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: here it is people, enjoy  


* * *

Chapter 6:

 

 

Jared slowly pulled out of Jensen and pulled the older man's pants up his hips “fuck” he moaned into Jensen's shoulder, and he pulled his own pants back up.

 

Jensen could feel Jared's come dripping down his cheeks and it was as uncomfortable as it was hot, he sighed and turned around leaning back against the wall of the elevator “definitely” Jensen agreed as he tried to catch his breath.

 

They jumped as the phone from the elevator rang and Jared reached over to pick it up “yeah” he said, voice was hoarse and rough “oh... yeah, thanks for the heads up”.

 

He slapped the phone down and he adjusted his clothing “ten minutes” he said “they'll have us out in about ten minutes”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and he started to fix his clothing and smooth his hair, he could see his reflection in the metal wall and he groaned, he looked freshly fucked.

 

The elevator started moving with shocking movements and they hurried to make themselves presentable for the people waiting for them.

 

“Don't you think this was a one time thing” Jared growled in his ear “when I get you back to a hotel room..... we're gonna continue this, because I'm nowhere near done with you”.

 

There was a loud ding and finally, after hours of being trapped, the doors slid open to reveal a crew of mechanics, the hotel manager and Erik, all worried frowns on their faces.

 

Jared stepped out of the elevator with a big smile “thanks man” he said and he grabbed the shoulder of one of the mechanics and he proceeded to thank each and everyone of them, Jensen following in his footsteps.

 

His head was still foggy and slow from the fucking a few moments earlier and he couldn't quite get his head around what happened just yet.

 

He felt a hand on his arm and looked up into Jared's eyes “you ok?” he asked and Jensen nodded “yeah, just a bit.... I need a shower”.

 

There was a smug smirk on Jared's face and he leaned closer to Jensen “few more minutes to say thanks and convince them we're okay and then I'll take you to my room and lick every fucking inch of you until you're squeaky clean”.

 

Jensen's heart started pounding in his heart and he gazed hotly at Jared “you better” he said, slowly starting to get used to what happened between them.

 

The group slowly started to drift apart, the manager and Erik wanting to talk to the mechanics and Jensen and Jared left with a small, chubby man who was smirking widely at them.

 

Jared smiled at the man “were you part of the rescue team?” he asked and the man shook his head “no sir, I'm the concierge” he replied “I'm the man you had on the phone”.

 

They shook hands and Jared's eyes drifted to Jensen who was still a bit dazed and he smiled “thanks for talking us through it” he said.

 

The man smirked again “it was no trouble sir” he said and then the smirk widened “but next time you're stuck in an elevator..” the man said and paused for a moment to grin “you might want to remember that hotels like this..... have surveillance camera's in the elevators”.

 

The two men stilled and Jensen's eyes shot to Jared “we... uhm, you... that wasn't” Jensen stuttered, he didn't know how to react to that little bit of info.

 

The man held up his hand and smiled “I destroyed the tape” he said “just giving you a heads up for next time” and he turned around to walk back to his station.

 

As an after thought he turned his head and smiled at the two actors “bye the way” he said and winked at them “thanks for the great show, really enjoyed it”.

 

The second he rounded the corned and left their sight Jared burst into laughter “fuck me runnin” he drawled and smiled at Jensen “we're so staying in this hotel when we're in town” he joked.

 

Jensen raised a brow “you think it's funny?” he asked incredulous “that some pervy little man watched as you fucked me” and he saw a dark glaze pass over Jared's eyes and he recognized it as jealousy.

 

“You don't mind that some other guy saw the way you made me feel, saw what you did to me as I came so hard on your dick....” and he was smothered as Jared pushed him back into an elevator, a different one this time, and slammed him against the wall to kiss him.

 

“No” he growled “and it's a good fucking thing he destroyed the tape, because no one has the right to see you like that but me”.

 

Jensen liked how possessive Jared was being, liked that Jared wanted him that badly “you're mine, from now on” Jared breathed against his skin and he reached out to push the button to their floor.

 

This time the elevator ride when without anything happening, well except for Jared pressing against Jensen, licking into that sinful mouth, hardly able to restrain himself until they got to the room.

 

The doors opened and Jared pulled Jensen behind him to his room, Jensen's was right next door but Jared dismissed Jensen when he said he wanted to put his bags in his room.

 

“you're staying with me” Jared said “I'm not letting your ass out of my sight” and he opened the door to push Jensen through.

 

Jensen stumbled back and he watched as Jared pulled his shirt and tank over his head and threw them to the floor “I believe you mentioned something about a shower”.

 

Jensen smirked and started to undress himself “I did” he replied “gonna join me?” he asked and led the way to the bathroom.

 

Jared chuckled as Jensen turned on the shower and he nodded his head “gotta make sure you get nice and clean” he said “gonna check every inch with my fingers, want all of you nice and clean”.

 

The shower was going strong and Jensen stepped under the warm spray and he moaned “uhn, feels good” then he felt a hard, naked chest against his back and there were lips on his shoulder “gonna make you feel even better baby” Jared murmured.

 

Jensen turned around and reached for the shampoo “come here” he ordered Jared as he poured a dollop into his palm and raised his hands.

 

The younger man stepped closer and Jensen started to apply the shampoo on Jared's wet hair, washing the strands as his fingers massaged Jared's scalp “feel good?” he asked as he heard Jared moan.

 

Jared nodded his head, his eyes were closed and soft sighs escaped his parted lips as Jensen washed his hair “feels amazing” he said “your hands are amazing” and Jensen chuckled.

 

When he did Jared's hair he grabbed the head from the hook and turned Jared around “lean back a bit” he instructed “and close your eyes, don't want to get soap in them.

 

Jensen gently washed the soap from Jared's hair, cupping his hand across Jared's forehead so the suds wouldn't get into the younger man's eyes, not stopping until the chocolate curls were clean.

 

Then he reached for the shower gel and poured it directly on his hands, opting to go without a washing cloth “uhn” Jared groaned as he placed his hands on the shower wall while Jensen washed his back, strong hands kneading the muscles.

 

Jensen enjoyed having Jared like this, that tall body all relaxed under his hands and he slowly moved on to Jared's lower back “feel so good, Jay” he said and he ran his hands over Jared's ass.

 

Jared spread his legs and moaned when Jensen reached between his thighs and grabbed his balls, rolling them around in his soapy hand, washing them gently “like that” Jensen asked and smirked at the lout moan.

 

He turned Jared around and started on his muscular chest, washing the pecs and paying a little extra attention to the nipples, making the younger man growl low in his throat, slowly moving down to hard abs and the V shape of his lower stomach.

 

Jared was so fit and Jensen loved it, loved the power that was normally hidden by loose shirts, Jared was a perfect specimen and Jensen loved that the other man towered over him.

 

He softly washed Jared budding erection, feeling his own cock giving an interested twitch as he fastened his lips to the wet skin of Jared's shoulder and he felt long arms come around his waist and pull him close.

 

“My turn” Jared said as he pushed Jensen off and grabbed the bottle of shampoo, he made quick work of Jensen's hair and rinsed it carefully.

 

Then he grabbed the shower gel and explored Jensen's entire body, palming the firm muscled globes of Jensen's ass and washing him thoroughly.

 

There was a small bottle of conditioner and he placed a small amount on his middle and ring finger before he reached down between Jensen's cheeks and teasingly rubbed them across the puckered entrance.

 

Jensen bucked against him when he felt the tip of Jared's finger slip in and he pressed his ass back against the welcome intruder.

 

Jared gently washed Jensen's ass, giving special attention to the little hole he was planning on licking until Jensen's brain leaked out through his cock.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: last chappie people. this one is done  


* * *

Chapter 7:

 

 

Jared ushered Jensen out of the shower and dried him off gently, making sure to get every inch of freckled skin dry with the soft towel.

 

When both of them were dry Jared slowly pushed Jensen out to the bedroom, laying him down on the soft bed “gonna make love to you” he whispered “gonna make you feel so good, make you mine again” he muttered against Jensen's soft skin.

 

The older man sighed and allowed Jared to roll him over so he was on his stomach and Jared covered his body with his own as he traced kisses down Jensen's back.

 

He enjoyed the feel of Jared's lips on his skin, that hot tongue coming out to tease freckled he found along the way.

 

Jensen sighed softly as the touches on his skin and he squirmed on the bed “Jay” he breathed | Jay, please”.

 

Jared chuckled and nipped at the firm globes of Jensen's tight ass “hmm, such a nice ass” he growled into Jensen's skin and he nipped at the other globe and soothed the sting with his tongue “god, your ass is amazing”.

 

He lowered his head and nipped at the crease where that perfect ass met the back of Jensen's thighs, his hands gripped the globes and moved them apart “relax, baby” he said as he felt Jensen's body tense up.

 

His tongue came out and he licked the small of Jensen's back “spread those thighs for me baby” he whispered against Jensen's skin “just a little wider” he prompted the older man.

 

Jensen did what he was told and Jared's breath hitched as those bowed legs moved and parted to bare the small ring of muscle to Jared's eyes, hands and tongue.

 

Jared groaned and he trailed his tongue down the small crack and placed a butterfly kiss on the small hole and Jensen almost jumped off the bed “Jay” he keened and Jared smirked.

 

He had no intention of stopping and he curiously licked at the tight ring, tasting water and soap but underneath that a taste so distinctly Jensen that it made his cock harder than it had ever been before.

 

Slowly he ran his tongue along the ring and licked and sucked at the sensitive flesh while Jensen moaned and keened low in his throat “Jared” he pleaded and Jared smiled.

 

“What, baby?” Jared teased “tell me what you want” and Jensen whimpered softly “touch me” he begged “please just touch me”.

 

It was strange to hear Jensen beg, normally he was so in charge and so in control of everything around him, it was heady to see him all pliable and needy in Jared's arms.

 

Jared reached into his back pocket and fished out the tube of lube, thanking god that he had put it in there so he didn't have to get off the bed to go fetch it.

 

He coated two of his fingers with the gel and placed them against the tight ring “wanna go again?” he asked teasingly “want me up that hole again?” and he hummed satisfied when Jensen nodded his head.

 

Jared pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle and enjoyed Jensen's deep growl as his body was breached “easy, baby” Jared said as he felt Jensen push his ass back onto his fingers and he nipped at the firm globes of Jensen's ass.

 

The older man was squirming and undulating on the bed, breathing Jared's name every so often and Jared got impatient.

 

In a swift move he turned Jensen over and flipped him onto his back “shit, you're driving me insane” he growled as he caught those plush lips into a searing kiss “fucking crazy for you” and he licked the bottom lip.

 

Jensen's hands came up and grabbed the back of Jared's neck, keeping his head in place so he could eat at Jared's mouth “want you in me” he whispered softly “wanna feel that thick cock stretching me” and he licked at Jared's jaw.

 

Slowly he spread his legs wider and he felt Jared's leaking cock press against his inner thighs so he pushed his hips up to meet Jared's “come on Jay” he grunted “please, please get in me” and he wrapped a leg around Jared's trim waist.

 

Jared groaned and added another finger loving the little whimper that escaped Jensen's lips “like that, don't you” he teased and he bend his fingers, brushing them across that spot deep inside Jensen “like having my fingers in you”.

 

Jensen nodded and lifted his hips to meet Jared's fingers when the other man added a third “you feel so good baby” Jared muttered “god, Jensen, want this so bad”.

 

His head shot up and he caught Jensen's eyes “not just the sex, you know” he said “I mean, sex is great and all, but I want it all, want all of you”.

 

The older man smiled softly and cupped Jared's head in his hands “I love you” he said and he placed a soft kiss on Jared's lips “I think that maybe I've been in love with you for a long time, I was lying to myself”.

 

There was a short pause and Jensen smiled again “I want it all with you too” he said “want the whole boyfriend/life partner thing, wanna meet your family as your boyfriend, want you to meet mine as my boyfriend”.

 

Jared chuckled “at least we already live together so we don't have to worry about that” he sighed and buried his head in Jensen's neck “I think I just developed a whole new respect of broken elevators” he said and reveled in Jensen's chuckle “hmm, me too” the older man replied and they shared an amused look between them.

 

Jared smirked when Jensen cried out as he twisted his fingers again, reminding the other man that he was still in him and he pulled the fingers out, leaving the hole loose and the rim slightly reddened and puffy.

 

When he slicked up his cock he nearly came at the heated look in Jensen's eyes “fuck, don't look at me like that” Jared muttered “or this will be over before it has a chance to begin” and he pressed the head of his cock against Jensen's hole “ready, baby?” he asked.

 

Jensen snorted and just moved his ass down so the head of Jared's cock slipped into his body, letting out a long moan as he felt his hole stretch and burn with Jared's girth.

 

The younger man grabbed Jensen's thighs and wrapped them around his waist as he slipped in to the hilt “love you” Jared muttered “god, love you so fucking much”.

 

He wanted Jensen to know how he made him feel, wanted Jensen to know that when he looked at him his heart skipped a beat, his skin flushed and his blood burned in his body but he knew that words would never be enough so he showed it with his body and fucked the older man slow and deep.

 

Sinking into that body was the best thing Jared had ever felt and he mouthed wet kisses into the crook of Jensen's neck, licking and sucking on the soft flesh while he slammed into that tight ass.

 

Jensen had his hands in Jared's hair and he was moaning and whimpering as Jared fucked him so deep he thought he could feel it in his chest, deep and languid strokes that brushed against his prostate now and again, making him arch off the bed and into Jared's touch.

 

Their movements sped up and became more erratic, Jensen keening Jared's name while he pulled the younger man's hair, Jared's hips stuttering as he slammed into Jensen.

 

He reached down and wrapped a hand around Jensen's cock, squeezing around the shaft and jerking the other man off.

 

Jared growled when Jensen cried out his name and came across their stomachs, covering Jared's hand with his release and his ass pulsing around Jared's dick.

 

“Fuck, your ass feels good” Jared muttered as he lifted Jensen's legs higher and over his shoulders, changing the angle of entrance, now pushing against Jensen's oversensitive prostate with every push.

 

Jensen felt like his brains were gonna leak out through his cock and he clung to Jared with a desperate fervor “come on, Jay” he muttered as he nipped at the younger man's ear “wanna fell you come in me”.

 

Jared groaned and slammed in deep as he growled Jensen's name into his sweat slicked skin and his fingers dug into Jensen's hips, guiding then in the frantic pace he had set.

 

A few more thrusts and Jared came hard, shooting his load into Jensen's ass and biting into Jensen's neck muttering his name like a chant “shit baby” he whispered as he calmed down and his hips stopped moving “came so damn hard”.

 

Jensen's legs slipped from Jared's waist and the younger man flipped onto his back and cuddled up to the shorter man “hmm, you taste good” he said as he licked the sweat for Jensen's neck “god that was good”.

 

The shorter man chuckled and nodded his head “you can say that again” he said and smirked “you can do that again, too” and he chuckled.

 

Jared smiled and slipped a thigh between Jensen's “give me a couple of minutes, ok” he said breathy tone “let a guy catch his breath” and Jensen laughed and poked Jared's side teasingly “what happened to that famous stamina of yours Padalecki?”.

 

But he stilled when he felt Jared's nose slip behind his earlobe and nuzzled the soft skin there “oh” he breathed and he tilted his head to give Jared better access and he felt Jared’s lips curve up into a smile.

 

He moved to place his arm across Jared’s chest and placed it over his heart to feel the younger man’s heartbeat “we should get some sleep, we have an interview tomorrow” Jensen said as he kissed the spot right above Jared’s nipple.

 

Jared smiled and nodded his head “yeah, we should” he said and pulled Jensen closer to him “I like this” and he pressed a kiss into Jensen’s temple “like having you next to me”.

 

It was silent for a moment and Jared thought that Jensen had gone to sleep before he heard a breathy laugh “too bad the concierge destroyed the tape” and Jensen chuckled when his head bounced on Jared’s chest with the laughter of the older man.


End file.
